Perfect Family?
by rockerckick08
Summary: Could it really be a perfect fairy tale ending with him? Finally, all her dreams coming true.....Or are they?


Ricky opened his eyes slowly, blinking and sighing as he saw a sleeping Adrian lying next to him in his bed. He should not have let her spend the night, that would possibly lead to her thinking that he was ready for something serious, and he was not. Yeah, he did not want to hurt Adrian, and he surely did not want to stop being with her, but at the same time he knew that if he told her that he was still having sex with other girls then she would be hurt. So he stayed silent when she ever spoke about them not seeing other people, hoping she wouldn't ask him directly, because he didn't want to lie to her. He knew Adrian deserved someone who would be faithful to her and love her, but he couldn't be that guy for her. The only person he loved or was even capable of loving was his son john, and he couldn't be faithful, not now, maybe even never……

He was brought out of his thoughts when Adrian stirred, rolling over and opening her brown eyes groggily and smiling sexily at nodded at hr and cleared his throat before speaking. "Sleep well?" He asked, trying not to be to nice but not be an ass at the same time.

She nodded happily. " Yup. I haven't slept that well in…well ever." She replied laughing lightly. "So, how about we start the morning off right, hmm?" She asked seductively, trailing a finger down his bare chest.

He was tempted alright, but he knew better. "As much fun as it sounds, Adrian, I can't. You know I have to go pick up john and drop him off at the nursery for Amy." He said, getting out of the bed and picking up his shirt off the floor and slipping it on, walking over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of fresh boxers and a t-shirt.

A dark look crossed over her face at the mention of Amy. "Yeah, I know, but I just thought that maybe we could have a shower real fast and then you could go do that while I head home and get ready for school."

Ricky smirked, " Alright, lets hurry up though, I have to get going." He said, taking her by the hand and leading her into his bathroom, smirking at her as she pounced sexily behind him, nothing on but her bra and panties.

Amy scooped John up and smiled at him as he giggled. "Come on beautiful baby. We're going to get you some breakfast and then You'r daddy will take you to day care." She said to her gurgling 10 month old son.

She walked out to the kitchen where her mom sat at the table reading the newspaper and sipping on a cup of steaming cup of java. "Morning Ames." Anne said, looking up and smiling at her grandson.

"Morning mom. Hey do you think you could start him a bottle and get his breakfast ready while I jump in the shower real fast? " she asked, sitting John in his high chair and walking over to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Anne smiled, standing up. "Sure honey. Go ahead, me and John will just sit out here and have breakfast." She replied.

Amy smiled in thanks. "Alright, thanks. I'll be out in like 10 minutes." She said heading toward the bathroom that connected her room to john's nursery.

15 minutes later Amy stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and heading into her room to grab a fresh change of clothes. She froze at the sight of Ricky sitting on her loveseat holding John in his lap, bouncing him on his knee. "Hey I-" He stopped short, looking at her and his jaw dropped, She stood clad in nothing but a towel, steam surrounding her, her skin damp with water, her hair hanging wet and her eyes wide in, shock.

"Oh sorry ." He said turning away from her after a minute of staring like an idiot. "Go ahead get dressed or whatever, I'll just take John and uh wait in the kitchen." He said, Standing up and walking quickly out of the room.

5 minutes later Amy stepped into the kitchen, her cheeks still tinged with red from her blush. "Um… morning. " She said, smiling at the sight of her son in Ricky's arms , giggling as he made funny faces at him.

"Oh hey." He said, turning and glancing at her before turning back to John, continuing his faces. "Morning, have a good night?" He asked, sitting John in his high chair and sitting down at the table.

She nodded slowly, sitting down herself, looking at her hands. "So I really appreciate you taking John for me today…I have just been so tired lately from working so much this weekend." Amy told him, smiling in thanks at him.

"Amy, I told you before, I really don't mind. Infact, I enjoy the time with John. Stop always thanking me every time I help out….I'm glad you're letting me." He replied sincerely, smiling softly at her.

She smiled. "Okay." She said, standing up. " Well, You should probably get going."

He nodded. "Alright. Well, I'll see you at school, okay?" He said, grabbing John and heading toward the door.

" 'Kay." She said walking over to kiss John on the forehead. "Bye." She said, watching them walk down the drive way.

She shut the door and headed to get ready for school.

* * *

BEN'S POV:

I walked over to my locker and started to put in the combination when I saw her. Amy stood by her locker down the hall, laughing as she talked to Madison and Lauren. I walked over to her and Madison and Lauren smiled. "Hi Ben." Lauren said. I nodded at her. "By Ben." Maddison said opon seeing the look Amy gave them. She grabbed Lauren's arm and started down the hall.

"Hi Ben." Amy said, smiling at me.

"Hi Ames." I said, leaning in for a kiss, could pull away she deepened it and I gladly excepted, wrapping my arms around her lightly.

After a moment she pulled out of the kiss and smiled at me. "Hey, why don't you come over tonight… I might cook dinner if I'm not to drained." She said, turning out of my arms and opening her locker, grabbing her algebra book.

I nodded slowly. "Sure. I gotta get to class. I'll see you tonight, okay?" I asked her, walking backwards slowly.

She nodded. "Yeah. Bye." She replied, turning and walking the other direction towards her class room.


End file.
